


【伪赛博朋克AU】 Empty String

by goldenwind



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M, 历史与德扎形象混合体, 赛博朋克AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 本文充斥着各种民科科学与诡异的赛博朋克以及各科幻作品交杂，同时各版本德扎与历史向内容穿插，时不时有其他音乐剧甚至历史人物客串，总之十分混搭，请洁癖们往下看之前慎重考虑。黑镜梗，假如未来莫扎特和科洛雷多被利用AI复制了。莫扎特记得一切，但是科洛雷多并没有。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主要人物形象来源  
> 莫扎特：历史形象+06版+15版  
> 科洛雷多：历史形象+15版  
> 阿科：15版+06版  
> 死神：K少在俄罗斯某个带妆演唱会上唱当我想跳舞时那个神奇的西斯领主斗篷SM爱好者形象+05版  
> 鲁契尼:05版

 

天空灰得如一块太久没洗的老旧尼龙布料，大团的云层干硬地坠在半空，摩天楼就像钢叉穿过垃圾一样笔直地戳透过去，不留下一点阳光。朦胧的暗从最高处降下来，谁看到这个天气都知道，暴雨又要来了。

这时还没到下午五点，全息屏幕和五颜六色的氖气灯都已经亮起来了。一个有五十层楼高的全息的金发女郎嘻嘻笑着在大街上转圈，直到一阵莫名地风扬起她的白色短裙，她立刻弯下腰去捂住裙角，红唇更夸张地咧开。紧接着广告词响起，“多特工业【3】，创造属于您的时间之旅”，机械女音穿过空气，缥缈而诱惑，女音顿了片刻，然后梦露俏皮地眨眼。

在女郎胯下穿行的人们一脸见怪不怪，甚至没人想到要对她的内衣一探究竟——尽管全息影像为了塑造足够的真实性确实还原了她的全部衣物。他们大多数都戴着口罩，裹着厚实的衣物，在随之而来的更多空洞且不断重复的广告词中以最快的速度行走。

 

HvG32觉得他选择在这个时候出门就是个错误。但他不是那种会在走到一半时因为毫无意义的事情折返的人，更何况他的雇主——小约瑟夫爵士【2】先生，下午刚将一个穿着不合时宜的深棕色宽松斗篷大衣以及一群穿着像是奇怪装甲制服的人引进他的小会议室，并且在闭门谢客前叮嘱他这几天好好继续他的任务不用着急着汇报进度。所以现在，准确来说他最好还是在街上逛逛，找些明知道不可能找到的灵感，琢磨出点新思路，而不是回二十条街以外位于新维也纳区某栋大楼顶层，那间后工业风格空空荡荡冷冷清清的家里去。

尽管他是真的恨透了他的那个任务，他以他再生体的身份证明起誓，他恨透了这种根本不能实现的任务——寻找沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特真正的头骨。说句真心话，现在这个年头，要上哪去找一个遗失了好几百年的头骨？为了利用好这点地皮，整个地球早都被翻了一遍又一遍，打下深入上百英尺的地皮才能建立起现在这样鳞次节比高耸入云的摩天楼们，谁还能找得到当年那个破旧的穷人墓地——更何况这个头骨很可能早就被挖出来，不知道扔到哪里或者说早就可能易手数十上百次了。但，不，他亲爱的，可憎的老板并不这么想，“你能找到，HvG32，只有你能找到。”而这个老头子从来不肯告诉他这是为什么，他不由得怀疑或许和他的身份有关。

 

再生体技术是十多年前面世的，其主要原理是利用量子AI技术推算历史人物的性格与记忆，并移植到克隆人身上，以完美重现某个古人。这项技术从面市之初就一直被神神秘秘地掩藏起来，只有泛地球共同体的高层和作为知识产权方的多特工业才清楚各种门道。一方面是为了保护这个破烂地球上早就岌岌可危却有保守异常的伦理道德体系，另一方面则是因为这项技术实在用不到广而告之。对这项技术感兴趣的只有两种人，一种是执迷不悟的历史学究们——他们通常没什么钱；另一种则是欲无止境的收藏家——他们通常比较有钱，当然，还有权。

由于用户需求量确实不怎么大，这项技术从来就没被多特工业大规模发展过。反倒是他的副产品，针对用户重塑特定历史场景的全息技术受到了大规模的欢迎，所有体验者都啧啧称赞着展现出来的历史完美符合自己的想象，殊不知那正是因为他们看到的每一帧影像确实用是源自于他大脑中的平乏数据与AI历史推演的混淆计算形成的模糊历史残像。真假参半永远最受人欢迎。

HvG32就是这样一个被他老板秘密豢养再生体，与他那些同样是历史的临终回响的伙伴们一样都是某种收藏品或是工具。甚至写在他档案上的希罗尼穆斯都不是他真正的名字，他被赋予一个序列号和称呼，HvG32，或者32号，或者H先生，取决于谈话对象。罗西尼姆斯不过是他挪用给老板打黑工的机会偷偷攒下的那点自检成本去办理假身份芯片时灵光一现的成果，因为他不知道自己的来源是谁。这就是最大的问题了。由于人格数据模拟时某个溢出的浮点数，他无法获取到生成好的记忆，自然不知道自己是谁。HvG32到现在都记得自己刚生成时的样子，大脑因为知识过载而终日胀痛，缺乏身份认同——小约瑟夫的执业医师语——又让他惶惶不可终日。他过了好一段在图书馆里靠咖啡逃避的日子，直到老头子给了他这个任务。然而那个该死的老头子就是不肯说出他是谁，尽管他有百分之八十的把握他的身份会影响到任务的进程。

毕竟“只有你才能找到它”。

如果在老头子失去兴趣前他还取不回身份，找到那块球形碳酸钙，HvG32觉得他的性命恐怕也是岌岌可危。

 

雨点在他走到下城区中心的时候落下来，细密的雨帘扑簌簌地舞到他脸上，夹着工业粉尘粗糙的灰土味。按照新闻上说的，在干旱了快一个月后，新奥地利市的这场绵长的人工降雨将持续到明天晚上。HvG32拨弄了几下手表，蓝色半透明的光栅服帖在脑袋和大衣外，将漫反射后朦胧而混杂的电子标志牌隔绝在外。街上的人在愣了几秒之后纷纷偏头往他的方向看，几个穿着半透明雨衣，顶着与霓虹灯一致配色的脑袋的人立刻围过来。“真是稀罕，”一个敞襟夹袄的光头拨开人群溜达过来，上下打量了他片刻，哧了一声，“高档货，高档衣服，你在新哈布斯堡区【4】杀了人？”

HvG32后退一步。即使是光栅雨衣和风尘仆仆的雨点都遮不掉这些嬉皮士身上浓烈的到让人反胃的酒气，以及看起来像是嗑了太多安非他明带来的亢奋感。他乜斜了一眼对方淌在斑驳色调的泥水同样敞口的皮靴，瘪嘴：“唔——”

“你他妈！”

再生体继续扬眉。

嬉皮士不依不饶。

“等等！弗里多林老爹！等等！”一只手插进来，紧跟着的是一个带着滑稽毡帽的卷毛男人，“我认识他，我会劝他改改这种态度的。”他的手穿过光栅雨衣拽着再生体厚实的大衣往外拉，一面摘下帽子对光头行了个夸张的弯腰礼，“冲撞了。”

HvG32一眼就认出了他是谁：“你的湿手会弄坏大衣的，鲁契尼。”

 

“我没想到你居然能找过来，”卷毛男人叽叽喳喳地说，踢踏舞步般地踹着路边的破酒瓶，“哦，你看，这儿又脏，”霹雳——，“又乱，”啪嗒——，“还弯弯绕——”

“名片和地址都是你兜售给我的，足足2000信用点，”HvG32沉下脸打断他的昂扬顿挫，“除非你是在说你卖了个家伙给我。”他跟在鲁契尼后面艰难地在窄巷间穿行，这些霓虹与光晕照不到的地方堆满了苔藓和工业粉尘，以及那些连垃圾回收机都不屑于将他吞进反应炉的杂物，就连墙根难得的几根野草都枯萎着黏在地面。

“这怎么可能！”鲁契尼惊叫起来，“你们这些大人物，不就是喜欢追逐稀奇古怪的纪念玩意？我可不会砸了自己的招牌。”

“我买的不是个纪念品，否则我就直接去买多特工业的服务了，”HvG32停步，“我要的是能帮我解决问题的人。”

“当然，当然。”男人挥手，黑发的小卷随着他大幅度的动作颤动起来，“跟上吧，先生，我带您过去。”他站到巷子边上一个不起眼的小门旁，蓝光从头到尾扫描了他一遍，紧接着滑动门打开。鲁契尼比了个请的手势，眩目的镭射光从他背后直扑到HvG32的眼睛里，让他看起来像个戏剧谢幕时姿势扭曲夸张的剪影。

下一瞬灯光就暗下来，切换成一种柔和的白。HvG32眨了眨眼睛，看见剪影从墙边的开关旁收回手：“我说过多少次别搞这么花哨的灯光效果，能耗真的有点大，但他从来不听。”

“谁？再生体还没回过神来。

“那里的配乐师。”

“配乐师？”

“哦，我告诉你，他可不只是个调音师。”鲁契尼冲他不解的眼神咧嘴，“你很快就知道了。”

 

他们花了大约十分钟才到达鲁契尼极力推荐的可以帮他搞回自身记忆的小公司。几十年的老旧电梯吱吱嘎嘎地往上攀，就连全息广告里女郎花哨的芭蕾舞动作也间歇性地卡顿着，有几次暂停的惊险瞬间HvG32怀疑他们会啪地掉下去摔成一滩，被铲进垃圾回收机里归纳为几个能量点。

没什么比从快报废的垃圾器械们身上活下来更值得庆幸的事情了。

他们很快穿过破旧积灰的楼道，鲁契尼引着他绕过墙皮斑驳的回廊。赫布【5】科技在回廊离电梯口最远的地方，藏在几棵高大的仿真盆栽后，一股植物根茎中萜类化合物的舒缓味道自顾自地飘在空气中。就公司名方面来说，这种打招牌方式算得上相当刻意了。一个手背上绣着太阳图案的男子从盆栽后蹭出来，HvG32听见他嘴里嘟囔着“我的拿波里——【6】”这样的话。

鲁契尼走快几步，在门口对他做了个请的手势：“你一定会惊讶的。”在再生体擦着他走过去时他低声说。

 

他说的没错，的确值得惊讶。

房间四四方方，看起来不大，甚至可以算得上逼仄，进门的时候低矮的天花板堪堪高过他头顶，四角堆积着各种他说不出名字的器材让这个本就难以下脚的屋子看起来更为凌乱。他认出放在屋子正中那把大到离奇的白色医疗椅，几根蜷曲着的银色管线从椅子下方链接出来，通到摆在一侧支架上的全包裹式头盔，看起来就像个隶属于某个没有行医执照的私人诊所。然而那些从地面中心延展到整面墙甚至天花板上的折线却立刻转移了他全部的注意力。细长的金属绿藤蔓一样匍匐在冷白的墙面上，间隔相等的折线间连缀着峰值不一的波纹，接口处间或夹杂着闭合和开口的圆环，偶尔又在空白处以一种光怪陆离的色调点缀上大小不一的波普风圆点。他仔细凑上去摸了一把，指尖传来些微的刺痛感提醒他这些被看做绿漆的纹饰其实是超导信道的细密管线，脉冲数字信号正在这些以阿米为宽度的信道间涌动，像是某种氮基外星人的祭司正蘸着族人的血喃喃自语地画着某种原始宗教的献祭仪式。

“哇哦。”HvG32倒退了一小步，搓了搓被电击了的手指。

“你不应该碰它。不过没关系，每个人第一次来的时候都想碰碰它。”一个冷清的声音说道，裹着修身的蓝色西装的男人从一摞堆到天花板的器材旁边现身，HvG32可以发誓刚才那里就没有人，但那张脸，那张脸让他觉的熟悉。西装男人的目光瞟向墙壁：“它很美，不是么？”

“看您怎么定义美了。”HvG32很快回过神来。

“用科技、音乐和故事。”蓝西装冲他扯了扯嘴角，表情里是掩饰不住的倨傲，让他觉得有点难堪，“您好，希罗尼穆斯先生，我是赫布科技的负责人，人们叫我托德。鲁契尼和我谈起过您。”

“很好，”被呼以名字的人背起手。

“我知道。”托德冲他礼节性地摊手，“您希望取回一些记忆，对于赫布科技，这不是问题。您只要躺下，戴上头盔，我们会通过头盔中的脉冲信号刺激您的大脑，卷积神经网络会解析相应的数据并传导回来。请不用担心，我们并不会保存您大脑中的任何信息。我很注重用户的隐私权。现在您是否要尝试一下？”

HvG32却犹疑地停在原地，“我——我不是——”

“您是再生体，”托德一针见血地指出，随后安抚似地笑起来：“我在多特公司当过技术员，我能看得出来。您放心，在我们公司心中，这也是用户隐私之一。”

男人点了点头，磨蹭一会之后还是按照负责人的要求躺倒医疗椅上。宽敞的医疗椅确实柔软而舒适，皮革的干燥气味抚慰了他，只有早已存在于右侧扶手上那个掌印形状的凹陷暴露了病患们的不安。托德又一次看穿了他：“如果你有一定耐受力的话，那么这不会很痛。”

“我在军队呆过一段时间。”HvG32则报以肯定。

鲁契尼早已不知道溜到什么地方去了，拥挤的房间里就剩下他们两个人。他仰头看见托德举着那顶有着透明面罩的头盔对他扬眉，眼神就像是他的老板偶尔打量看他的孩子在摆弄蚂蚁，不那么真切却也说不上冰冷。

黑暗在头盔内的电极触摸到他头皮的片刻降临了，在一阵几不可闻的缓慢乐声中，麻痹感开始游走。

 

起先是冷。寒冷从指尖和脚尖扎入血管，冰棱一般碾压着神经末梢研磨着。然后是颠簸，起伏不定的颠簸伴随着呼啸的寒风挂过耳畔，带起一阵滋滋啦啦的噪音。他有意识的时候发觉自己靠在车厢上，马车哐当哐当地震得他脊柱发麻，挨在手边的金丝缎面手枕早已褪色发白。

“还有多久能到边境线？”HvG32听见自己说。是的，听见，尽管他坐在这里，感觉到这具身体里能感受到的一切，但是感官，感官并不能由他操控，这就像是第一人称的多维环绕电影。你来，你看见，但你不能征服。

记忆并非是一种具体的行为，而是无数存在于神经触突间的电解质流淌着的感觉——就像音乐，绝不只是理论的组合，而是波纹起伏的频率与峰值。他想起这段话，来源已经忘了，但此刻一个个单词却接连蹦上他的大脑，跳跃着提醒他这画面有多么重要。

男人呼了口气，在白雾中发觉先前几不可闻的乐音稍稍变大，伴随着颠簸传来时不时规律敲击键盘的咚咚声响。“按照这个天气来看，估摸着要十天了。”一个并不年轻的人声盖过音乐——源于他的对面，“幸运地话，我们能在皇帝的旨意下达前搬进您的宅子里去。”

他上下打量了那个人一眼，那人穿着灰绿色的大衣，年纪看起来和声音一样苍老疲惫。而他自己——他低头看了眼双手——就像个透明人一般什么也看不见，但实际上，他知道自己在发抖。“希望如此。有最近的军报么？”

绿大衣的老年人苦笑着摇头：“请恕我无理。但这个逃命的关头，您让我上哪去弄军报？”他从随身带的包里翻出几张揉皱了的牛皮纸文件和地图，“您看，莫罗的军队12月3号过了了霍亨林登【7】，法兰西人急行到萨尔茨堡也就是朝夕之间。而各国的军队，您知道的，面对那个科西嘉的小矮子他们永远束手无策。陆地上的纳尔逊可没被招募来庇佑哈布斯堡。只怕——只怕大主教区明年发行的银币【8】马上就要进入杜伊勒里宫的口袋了。”

“好吧，”HvG32感觉到自己捏了捏眉头，又叹了口气，耳边的乐声与马蹄一样仍然不紧不慢，“让马夫加快速度。我受够萨尔茨堡这块盐碱地【9】了。”

“倒是有件事情——”

“说。”

“那块墓地，”绿大衣比了个欲言又止的手势，“，您还要派人守着么？怕是您这次回来，有人就不像以往一样那么买账了。”

“什么墓？”

“圣马克思公墓——”

巨大的轰鸣一瞬间贯穿了他的耳朵，几个他熟悉至极的音符在突如其来的枪炮声中横插入脑海，马嘶狂哮着奔腾起来，然后一个像是按错了键似的狰狞滑音狠狠钉入天灵盖——

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】string：音乐和物理意义上的弦；string theroy：弦论，理论物理的一个分支，基本观点是自然界的基本粒子不是粒子，而是由开弦和闭弦构成，通过弦的不同振动和运动方式产生了各种基本粒子，通过弦，能量与质量可以互相转化；empty string：计算机术语，空字符串。  
> 【2】改编自约瑟夫二世，神圣罗马帝国皇帝，1764-1790在位。  
> 【3】多特工业，D.O.T Industry，当然也可以称呼为圆点公司。  
> 【4】既然哈布斯堡的来源是鹰堡，我这里就暂且借用一下。  
> 【5】herb，梗取自格林童话《死神教父》。  
> 【6】拿波里奥尼，拿破仑的昵称，说话的人是让·安多歇·朱诺。  
> 【7】指1800年12月3日的霍亨林登战役，这场战役奠定了第二次反法同盟的失败。同时，因为这场战役时间和空间上与12月10日科洛雷多从萨尔茨堡的出逃很近，所以有理由猜测两者之间有关联。  
> 【8】在ebay上我找到了1801年发行的萨尔茨堡大主教区银币，上面仍然是科洛雷多的头像，而1801年之后科洛雷多虽然有萨尔茨堡的宗教管辖权，但已经无世俗管辖权。所以这里我怀疑1801年的银币在1800年已经开始制造。  
> 【9】萨尔茨堡曾经的主要收入是盐税。


	2. Chapter 2

视野在同一时刻亮起来，缀满绿色超导信道的低矮天花板重回眼前，压得他心底发慌。 “您没事吧？”HvG32听见一个声音，年轻，充满活力，紧接着一副未曾见过的青年面孔紧张兮兮地贴到眼前揪住他的双肩，让他发出一声难以忍受的苦痛呻吟。

“哦，抱歉，”青年退开来，腾出手快速地摘下他的头盔，让他又嘶了一声，“这样是不是好多了？”

“并——并没有。”HvG32为他粗暴的手法哭笑不得，他满眼金星，脑神经仍然被小提琴弦来回拉锯，瘫坐在椅子上双手扣死那双嵌入皮革扶手的指痕。他急促地吸了几口气，算是彻彻底底明白为什么之前的人会有如此痛苦的举动，“你们都是用这种方式强行把人扯出来的？”

“呃，不——”青年显得有些尴尬，“这是——”他皱皱鼻子，决定跳过话题，“托德有事出去了，我是赫布科技的配乐师。所以现在暂时由我来配合您。”

“配乐师？”HvG32挑了挑眉毛，忍不住哼了一声，“你们让一个配乐师负责？据说楼下的装潢也是你的要求？”

“当然！我做的很棒！怎么了？别又用这副表情看着我！我可不只是个配乐师。”

年长点的再生体回给他一个我知道的眼神。

青年人瞪回来：“要不这样，我再给您做一首歌，这样您就知道我也是能够给记忆带来天籁的。这首就，呃——半价？”

“免费。”

“您果然是很——”青年隔了一会，嘟囔着从嘴里挤出来后半句：“吝啬。那我们什么开始？”

“但我要先休息会。”HvG32白了他一眼，没追究对方对客户好不礼貌的态度，“你该知道这玩意有多折腾人。”他现在还有些晕，撑着扶手想坐起来的时候摇摇晃晃，然后直接被青年按回椅背上。

“您需要皮质醇【1】吗？能让您恢复地快些。”他看起来有些担忧，但对方摆摆手拒绝了。

钝痛仍在再生体的脑子翻滚，以梦境里出现的低沉节奏撕扯着神经——他听过这首曲子，他应该听过，HvG32想，而且是为了工作，这是——

"你听过莫扎特的安魂曲么？"

“当然，不，没有，等等，什么？”青年一瞬间慌乱起来，他忘记手中还捧着头盔，一步跳离了HvG32的身边，结果差点被头盔上连着的接线拽了个歪咧。于是他只能尴尬呆立了一会后在对方不解的视线下蹭回来：“呃，是的，我知道，事实上——”

“我在梦境里听到了安魂曲的第一小节，是你弹的。”

“......是的，是我。但——”

“好。我懂了。对了，你叫什么名字？”

“......”青年流露出难以启齿的犹疑表情。

“嗯？”

“........沃尔夫冈........叫我沃尔夫冈吧。”

“那个沃尔夫冈？莫扎特的那个？”HvG32揉了揉脸，在得到沃尔夫冈的肯定后笃定瘪嘴，“怪不得你对安魂曲反应那么大。”

“这不是一回事——”

“嗯哼，我知道，”躺着的再生体慢吞吞地扬眉，“长辈的期待总是让人难以忍受。”

“啊，也不太一样。因为，因为......我跟您一样——”他顿了半响才下定决心，“是再生体。托德离职的时候从数据库里捎上了我，这个名字是......是我后来自己挑的。你知道，为了避免......呃......一些麻烦。”

通风设施的声音像是缓下来，空气有些凝滞。

我不知道再生体什么时候这么容易碰上了，HvG32想。他们一点都不像。他漠然地看年轻人慢慢蹲下来，席地而坐，垂着头来回把玩手里的头盔。直到这时候他才注意到这个小子穿得是复古上百年的牛仔裤和红色风衣，而不是常见的耐用的仿生材料服装或是前卫夸张的透明镭射服——一个和时代格格不入的家伙。还有那顶早就不用来被表示离经叛道的脏辫，此刻正沿着头顶心无精打采地耷拉下去。“......这样啊。”他张开口，意外地发现自己的伶牙俐齿失去了作用。其实也没那么糟糕，他想，他们真的有点像。一些被拖得太久结果只能听见琴弦震动声的重音。

“对了！”沃尔夫冈猛地跳起来，发辫啪地甩到HvG32的脸上，“哦，抱歉。我是说，我能吃点东西么，我饿了。”在对方还没来得及给出回应的时候，头盔便被甩回他身上。再生体眼睁睁地看着年轻人在墙上捅了一下，打开暗门钻进去，片刻后兴致勃勃地端出来几块炸鸡腿，完全无视一个人单手捧脸单手捂肚子的愠怒眼神。

沃尔夫冈是个闲不住的人，在吃东西的时候也是如此。”HvG32保持着不动声色，看对方一边毫无形象地大快朵颐一边滔滔不绝地讲述那些到这里来寻找乐子或是想重温历史波澜壮阔的家伙。他还说到托德，那个家伙是如何从多特科技全身而退，又毫发无伤地将对方严防死守的重要产品改造了去大发横财。可即使说到在引人入胜的地方，沃尔夫冈也从没抬起头过一次，似乎在极力克制着眼神不往医疗椅的方向瞟。

这小子在隐藏什么，HvG32想。但结果他只是闭上嘴，看对方快速解决了一整烤盘的炸鸡，将残渣丢到藏在墙里的垃圾回收机等待可回收热能分析。隔了好几分钟，在叮地一响后，全息显示屏上的能量数值才往上跳了几个点，预设好的女音机械地响起：“感谢您为泛地球环境做出的贡献。请记住，一切垃圾都能变废为宝。”

“我不知道这几个能量点能干什么，它甚至不够我再炸一包薯条。”沃尔夫冈耸了耸肩转回身，目光向下投在HvG32搭在胸口的双手：“怎么样，你休息够了吗？”

他得到肯定的答复。 “别再是安魂曲就行。我可不觉得现在是赴死的时候。”

 

沃尔夫冈换上了一套装备，准确来说，他换上了一副悬浮式无框全息显像眼镜：“我会让您大开眼界的。”年轻人粲然一笑，伸手在半空中一挥，随后做出几个拖拽的手势，舒缓的曲调开始沿着超导信道萦绕。“戴上头盔，”HvG32依言而做，“您能看到这个世纪最伟大的成就。”

他看见一整面树立在空气中的蓝色界面，无论UE还是UI都秉承了工业设计中最长盛不衰的极简风格。左侧横向排布了各类音符、乐器等选项，右侧是几个环形的参数调整面板，中间区域则是音乐的可视化调整界面和包含心跳脑电波等在内的人体数据实时监控，以及一些暗着的，HvG32暂时看不到的面板。沃尔夫冈则站在这个环绕着他的巨大弧形界面前，舞动他修长的手指，飞快地将两侧音符和参数拖动到可视化面板上，那些杂乱的波形图就在他从容的指挥下雀跃起来，有规律地拧成一股旋转着的立体双螺旋结构，甚至螺旋上的每一道纵横交错处都能看见攒动的神经脉冲般的光点。HvG32屏住了呼吸，他从未想过音符能替代ATGC的繁复组合，而此刻宇宙优雅的创造在一个再生体手上被轻松重现，就像早古宗教中的上帝指定了一幅描绘过去的旧画作为先知。

该死的，他想，要不是我知道没有上帝，这个时候我或许应该开始唱《奇异恩典》【6】。

沃尔夫冈向他的方向猛一挥手，电子合成的琴键重重地轰鸣一声。一瞬间双螺旋在他眼前迅速放大，无穷的曲线裹住他与医疗椅，荧蓝的脉冲在他每一寸的身体里钻进钻出，渐渐和心跳的频率融为一体，血液奔流的白噪音抚慰了他。

安宁降落在他的身上，静谧的蓝遮住了他的双眼。

 

他听见一首鸣奏曲，简单，欢畅，带着夜色中微风摩擦树梢的私语感，让人可以安静地陷进躺椅柔软的绒面里去。紧接而来的下一小节却是全新的。就像扭过头，绕开树冠的遮挡，闪烁的星子从亿万年之外振翅而来，蓝白色的冷光沿着夜色钻进窗户，照亮孩童的双眼。他似乎看见赤诚的惊讶从孩童的眼中迸发，生命点亮了渐暗的烛火，他伸出手，天真地想要获取那些无价的，小巧的，如脉冲般恒定闪烁着的宝石。

蓝色倏忽褪去，他发觉自己站在人潮如水的宴会厅里，手中玫瑰色的香槟流光溢彩，身边尽是1760年代奥地利宫廷风格的衣香鬓影。

一切都陌生异常，除了音乐，那首赞颂着赤诚与天真的钢琴鸣奏从宴会厅那头传来，一如HvG32在梦境里听到的那样。

他不由地向前挤了一步，在避开女士们高耸到几乎触及水晶灯的假发后听见自雕漆扇【3】间传来的窃窃私语：

“毫无疑问！他是个非凡的孩子！”

“没错，神奇，新鲜，让人满足！”

“他真是活生生的奇迹，一个天使！”【2】

HvG32立刻明白女士们提到的人是谁——沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。必须是他，也只能是他。那个天才，那个神童，那个勤奋而具有魅力的小家伙，整个奥地利将在这个孩子的天赋下如痴如醉数十年。

在他走神的片刻中音乐踮着脚步入轻盈的尾声，半杯酒的时间后一曲终了，绵长的余韵随着水晶灯的烛光缓缓坠落。男人咽下口中快变了味的残酒，看见带着假发的孩子站起来，在身边灰衣中年人的指导下向四周行礼。

他赢得一片热切的掌声、来自王子们的旧衣服和音乐盒之类的小礼物。中年人——如果他没猜错的话，那应该是他的父亲列奥波德·莫扎特——显然不是很满意，但碍于身份高贵的先生和夫人们的面子，也只能谄媚地弯腰行礼。他想，老莫扎特应该明白，至少在这场宴会上，没有人会给他更多赞助了——介于当场身份最尊贵的钦岑多夫伯爵夫人只送出了一件衣服，不会再有人敢于在明面上挑战她的地位。

这不只是对音乐的态度，这是政治。

HvG32感觉到自己随着人潮后退了几步，在助兴结束后，他猜测自己或许会借助宴会施展一下政治手腕，这样就有机会获知自己的身份。

下一刻几声细微的尖叫在他耳畔响起，几朵蓬松的裙影擦过他的衣襟，立刻如同微风拂过的花瓣一样皱缩起来。他看见一只红衣的小蜜蜂煽动他绣着金丝的翅膀穿过宴会厅中央挤挤挨挨的花丛，很快直冲过来撞到他腿上。顷刻间他捉住孩子的肩膀：“沃尔夫冈？”

“啊！先生！您得帮帮我！”小蜜蜂抬起头，怀里紧紧抱着那个音乐盒，“爸爸要拿走它。我可喜欢这个了！它会唱很多歌给我听！但是爸爸平时只让我反反复复弹那几首曲子！先生！您能帮帮我吗？爸爸要来了！”小孩子拽住他袖口开始摇晃，竹筒倒豆子似的倾诉起来，“您喊我叫沃尔夫冈而不是小莫扎特先生，所以您会答应我的，对不对？”

这个敏锐的小鬼，男人暗自扬了扬眉毛。“我不能帮你保管这个，”他转了个身，挡住周围人的目光说，小沃尔夫冈立刻耷拉下脑袋，抖了抖肩膀挣开他的手想跑，“但你可以用这个向你爸爸做交换。”

“真的？”金色的小脑袋马上抬起来，目光在他憋笑的脸和手上几枚金灿灿的弗罗林【4】间逡巡，“爸爸会同意吗？”看起来他的父亲将他保护的很好，这个孩子对钱还没什么概念。

“相信我，你的父亲绝对不会拒绝这个的。”他将弗罗林一枚枚按到音乐盒上，一阵恶作剧似的愉快从心底升起——他知道那是来自于历史的共鸣，“但是我有个要求。”

“您说吧！先生！为了换回这个音乐盒，我什么曲子都能给您弹！”

他听见自己的声音带着细微的算的上年轻人恶作剧的笑意：“不，我不要曲子。我要求你不能告诉任何人是谁给了你这些金币。”

该死，他还指望能在这里知道自己是谁，男性有些焦躁，但他的回想倒是仍然不紧不慢地逗弄着小孩子：“你能答应我吗？”

“可是先生！这不公平！我根本就不知道您是谁啊？”小沃尔夫冈疑惑地瞪大眼睛。

“不，你不知道。回去吧，你的父亲在找你。”他抬起头，远处灰衣的列奥波德正向这里张望，等他再向下看的时候，红色的小蜜蜂已经失去了踪影。

乐声再度响起，这次是一首平平无奇的小夜曲，而黑暗也在同一时刻如幕布般缓慢垂到他眼前。

 

“怎么样？”他回过神的时候沃尔夫冈正帮忙取下头盔。

“还没找到我想要的。”HvG32有些凝重的摇头，“但至少算是有点头绪了。”

“哦......但是，我是说这个。”沃尔夫冈忙不迭地从头盔绕成一团的数据线里腾出手指了指自己的耳朵，显然这个年轻人在意的只是自己的音乐。

“不赖。”沃尔夫冈的脸色一瞬间垮塌下来。“我是说，很不错。”青年的脸恢复血色。这让”HvG32觉得饶有兴致。再生体中极少出现这样情绪波动很大但大部分时候还能保证无忧无虑的个体，他们通常都穿梭在历史和现实的不平衡间，满脸都是被两个世界撕扯开的疲惫感。“你记得你的那些事情吗？”

“什么？”

”HvG32学着对方先前的样子指了指自己，但是他比划的是脑袋：“那些非常久远的过去，你记得吗？”

“当然！我可不想忘掉那些事情。”

“哦，这真是......”他一时间不知道怎么接话，沉默了半晌才终于挤出“非常令人振奋”几个字。

在他沉默的时间里，沃尔夫冈已经整理好机器，伸手用力将对方从医疗椅上拉起来。他看起来一幅等得不耐烦的脸，皱着眉头的样子就和七八岁孩子在全息成像仪前观看动画间隔定时播放的广告差不多：“我想问您一个问题。”

“嗯？””HvG32理了理被压皱的裤脚。

“既然您问了我，那您不想谈谈您的过去吗？”

他整理裤脚的手顿住。

“您的故事应该很有趣。我看到那些波形图了，韵律和起伏，真是令人叹为观止。”

“不。”再生体站起来，“你忘记了？我是为了找这些东西才来的。”

“哦。”年轻人沮丧地撇了撇嘴，“那您的那个名字？我可不想只称呼您为先生。毕竟我都破例让您看了我的工作环境了。显而易见，喊您”HvG32也不是个合适的时机。”

“没有。”他并不想谈这个话题。

但沃尔夫冈仍然滔滔不绝地往下说，表情在他看来甚至算得上不怀好意：“那您的姓交给我来吧！叫科洛雷多再那么样——”自说自话突然愣住。

”HvG32惊疑地看过去，对方的脸上在瞬息间从迟疑变换到后悔又转成气恼最后归于掩饰的平静。他扬起眉毛，这小子似乎说了个有故事的姓：”科洛雷多？“

“不了，还是换一个吧。”青年掩饰的能力差到家了，他的脸色依然有点难看。

“我喜欢这个。”中间人一抿唇，神使鬼差地答应下来，“这个科洛雷多。”

“您——”沃尔夫冈在他近似挑衅的目光间晃了一下，“您还是——哦，天哪。”一撮灰从天花板落下，在他的红衣上留下一团醒目的白。两人猛然意识到在摇晃的不是他，而是房子。

 

整栋大楼都在震动。

“地震？！”他尖叫。

“不可能！””HvG32扶住墙边即将倒塌的一堆器材吼叫，“找台连公共网络的光脑给我！”

“我们不应该先出去吗？”沃尔夫冈吼回去。

“不用！这震动频率不是地震和房屋结构不稳定能产生的！”再生体靠在墙上，震动在他的话语中停下来，“现在坐那个破电梯才是最危险的！找台光脑来！我要连道路监控！”

年轻人一副目瞪口呆的表情：“这不是违法的吗？”

“该死地我不会被抓住的！东西给我。””HvG32一把抓过对方从口袋里掏出的腕表，在他关于这东西的价值到底有多贵，自己是偷偷把它连上工作间那台接了公共网络的光脑的嘟囔声中调出全息指示面板。

在他比划了几个指令后半空里浮现出了断断续续且不甚清晰的投影。几艘巨大的长条形的飞艇正呼啸着从云层顶端俯冲下来，张开的尖锐尾端割开一栋大楼的边角。在一连串合金拉伸的刺耳惨叫中，大楼开始倾斜，然后猛然下坠砸在旁边另一幢腰上。随后是一连串的多米诺骨牌效应。奇迹般的，从被刺破的浓黑雨云中，阳光与蕴含着无尽能量的粒子炮一起倾泻到地表，天空开始放晴，而地表如上下倒转一般卷起如云的烟尘。

两人不安地对视了一眼，”HvG32马不停蹄地将监控屏幕切换到他们所在区域的探头。“走楼梯。”他重重拍了下沃尔夫冈的肩膀，在往外冲的时候仍一面死死盯住屏幕。就在他早先去过的地方，另一艘较小的飞船从玛丽莲梦露影像的双腿间掠过，在地面的行车中投下一串激光束。在投影的放大功能下，他清楚地看见一辆黑色的敞篷轿车被击中，后座上的人爆开半个大脑，飞溅的头盖骨穿过梦露百合般盛开的裙角，一条绯红的残影指引领死亡。”HvG32的脸刹那间褪尽血色，没什么比看到过往事件的重演【5】更让他们这种再生体恐惧的了。

历史总是在循环。

这是个不变的谶言。

他握紧拳头，听见自己牙齿打颤的声音：“全知全能的上帝啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】肾上腺素。  
> 【2】对话改编自网易云上德扎的唱词翻译。  
> 【3】雕漆扇和高耸假发在奥地利宫廷的流行时间并非1760年左右，这里只是随便选取了一些比较有代表性的宫廷风格服装。  
> 【4】弗罗林：奥地利货币，金币，1弗罗林约等于120德纳尔。德扎里扎特用安魂曲换了50德纳尔，所以就算1弗罗林对于他们来说也算是巨款了。  
> 【5】详见肯尼迪遇刺案的案发录像。据说玛丽莲梦露和肯尼迪生前有一腿，而两人的死在某些阴谋论里是有关系的。  
> 【6】基督教歌曲，主要表达对上帝的崇敬和感激。


End file.
